Maybe We Could Be?
by Mana Romios
Summary: Mudarse, transferirse, hacer nuevos amigos, empezar un nuevo curso escolar. No es sencillo. El simple hecho de empezar de cero no es sencillo. Y dímelo ¿Cuántas veces has deseado alejarte de las personas, de todas ellas? ...Pero es posible, si le das la oportunidad, que encuentres algo que antes no tenias o soñabas tener. AU. Ectofeacture. Alive!Billy.
1. Primeras Impresiones

Pues… ¡Hola!

Es mi primer fic de Dude, That´s My Ghost.

Sinceramente me encanta el programa y quería tratar de escribir algo de Ectofeacture ¡Es que lo amo!

Veré que tal resulta todo esto y si sigo escribiendo o no.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, ni siquiera mi nombre, perteneciente a mi bisabuela.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_Si haces un amigo el primer día, entonces estarás bien._

* * *

El primer día de clases nunca es sencillo. Mucho menos cuando es una nueva escuela, en medio del curso escolar y te acabas de mudar.

Pero en este momento, Spencer no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. No cuando el amigo -gay- de su hermana mayor juega con su rostro. Al principio el adolecente había tomado en serio los consejos que venían del universitario, pero después de los primeros cinco minutos o así, Spencer había empezado a hacer muecas con respecto a las advertencias. Al final, el mayor le había seguido el juego entre risas.

"**¡Tienes que ser valiente, no te dejes intimidar!" **Había exclamado el rubio. Ante lo que Spencer había fruncido el seño, tratando de hacer una mueca desdeñosa.

"**Bien, pero también tienes que ser buena gente, se simpático ¡Sonríe!" **el muchacho había formado una sonrisa cálida, para después bizquear un poco.

"**Pero también debes ser sensible, eso atrae a las chicas" **Spencer se sintió tentado a responder _"¿Qué vas a saber tu de eso, Jonah?". _Pero decidió dejarlo pasar con un sobreactuado que trataba de expresar que el chico se encontraba a punto de llorar.

"**¿Sabes qué? Olvidemos todo" **dijo el mayor, echando por el retrete los últimos veinte minutos de la vida de ambos **"Solo se tu mismo"** dijo, dándole el consejo mas cliché que ha existido.

Spencer frunció los labios, pensando como lucir como '_él mismo'_, al no encontrar nada solo esbozo la sonrisa más estúpida que le fue posible. Jonah se echo a reír mientras se colgaba del cuello del adolecente. A Spencer le hacía gracia que, a pesar de que Jonah era mayor que él por cuatro años Spencer le sacaba poco menos de una cabeza, y eso que el castaño no podía ser llamado alto por nadie.

"**¡Sí! ¡Justo así!" **exclamo el universitario en una voz cantarina, pellizcando la mejilla de Spencer con la mano que no se abrazaba a su cuello **"Serás el más popular"** aseguro entre risas.

Ese fue el momento que Jessica Wright, la hermana mayor de Spencer, escogió para bajar las escaleras de la casa. Estando a poco de sufrir un ataque cardiaco cuando vio como Jonah, conocido por volver bi a la mayoría de la población estudiantil de su universidad, pegado como lapa al cuello de su hermanito.

Bajo las escaleras como un rayo, en medio de un ataque de hermana sobreprotectora, tomando la chaqueta de Jonah entre sus manos, separándolo de Spencer con una fuerza descomunal. El castaño solo pudo ver como Jessica casi mataba entre gritos a su compañero de cuarto, antes de enviarlo al auto, como si se tratara de su madre.

Jonah se despidió de Spencer con una sonrisa más bien demasiado simpática, antes de salir por la puerta delantera, dejándola abierta.

"**¡Jonah Tyler Taylor, mas te vale quedarte quieto o no volveré a llevarte en la vida!" **Amenazo la chica, en parte por lo que acababa de pasar y en parte por la taza de café que el rubio llevaba con él hacia su auto nuevo.

Luego se giro hacia Spencer y después de regañarle por dejarse tocar por un tipo como ese y dejar fluir su ira le ofreció por última vez: **"¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve al colegio?"**

Spencer negó con la cabeza, de verdad que no le apetecía ir en auto, además la preparatoria no quedaba lejos, en auto llegarían demasiado pronto para su gusto.

"**Deberías irte ya, entonces" **le advirtió la chica, observando su reloj de muñeca. El muchacho asintió, buscando la mochila en el sofá de la sala.

Lo último que le dijo su hermana antes de caminar al patio delantero fue:

"**Descuida, todo estará bien"**

En ese tono de hermana mayor que Spencer pocas veces le había escuchado.

Se giro, pero el auto ya se había puesto en marcha, alejándose rápidamente hacia la universidad. Spencer, sin poder retrasar aun más lo inevitable, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de la pequeña casa, iniciando su camino a su nueva escuela.

El hecho de vivir con su hermana mayor aun le sorprendía. Jessica se había ido a Beverly Hills a estudiar en la universidad. Poco después sus padres se enteraron de los altos estándares académicos de la preparatoria del lugar. Y así, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Spencer de protestar, ya se encontraba transferido a la escuela y estaba de camino en el primer autobús hacia California.

Spencer nunca había sido un mal estudiante, pero tampoco era el mejor, sus notas eran lo suficientemente altas para estudiar cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Aunque no en cualquier universidad.

En realidad, el cambio no le molestaba del todo, sentía que su sueño de ser director de cine estaba más cerca, sobre todo teniendo Hollywood a un par de minutos. Pero estar rodeado de niños ricos todo el día le fastidiaba un poco. Además, extrañaba su casa y sus amigos…también a sus padres.

Spencer, así como estaba de perdido entre la espesa niebla de sus pensamientos, llego al colegio sin preocupaciones, en medio de una nube de estudiantes formada a su alrededor mientras caminaba.

No noto el momento en que pasó junto al pequeño coche rojo, en cuyo interior dormía un muchacho de cabello negro.

Fue despertado por una voz suave y una mano sacudiendo su hombro.

"**Billy, cariño, despierta" **el chico abrió los ojos pesadamente, mirando a su alrededor algo confuso. Observando que se encontraban en el auto y que él estaba totalmente vestido.

"**¿Huh?" **fue lo único que el adolecente fue capaz de articular.

"**Llegaras tarde" **dijo la mujer, sintiendo algo de ternura por la mueca desconcertada de su hijo, que ante las palabras pronunciadas pareció despertar, llevando la vista rápidamente al tablero del auto, notando que faltaban tres minutos para que sonara la última campana.

Entrando en un estado de pánico ligero, salió los más rápidamente que pudo del auto, golpeándose la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, se sostuvo la cabeza durante un instante de dolor ciego, antes de cerrar la puerta y correr calle abajo.

"**¡Es hacia el otro lado, Billy!" **

El muchacho dio media vuelta, corriendo lo más rápidamente que pudo, pasando por la enorme puerta de la escuela justo en el momento que la campana sonaba, salvándose por los pelos –como casi todas las mañanas- de sentarse durante dos horas en la oficina del director Ponzi.

* * *

"**¡Muy bien, presten atención!" **exclamo la anciana profesora, tomando por los hombros a un muy nervioso Spencer.

El muchacho observo a la clase, sintiéndose cohibido de repente, sin saber realmente porque, nunca había sufrido de pánico escénico, quizás era la fría mirada de los estudiantes, o la manera en que la rubia sentada justo frente a él le fulminaba con la mirada.

"**Este es Spencer, es un nuevo estudiante" **le presento la profesora, deteniéndose un instante para dejar al chico hablar, cosa que no ocurrió **"y se tomara un instante para presentarse"** dijo, antes de echarse unos pasos para atrás, dándole su espacio al chico.

Spencer, a su vez se sentía cada vez más nervioso, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Observo la clase, tratando de buscar un rostro amable en el que enfocarse.

Abrió la boca para hablar, tratando de salir de eso rápidamente, pasando el menor monto de humillación publica que le fuera posible.

"**Yo-"** pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, todos en la habitación se giraron, encontrando a un muchacho a punto de sacar el corazón por la boca entre jadeos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"**Dios, Sra. Rumsfeld…"** dijo el muchacho con dificultad, en serio que esto de ser deportista no era lo suyo, una carrera a través de la escuela lo dejaba sin aliento **"¿Por qué su clase tiene que estar hasta el final del campus?"**

"**Si no fuera así ¿De que otra manera disfrutaría de estas adorables interrupciones tuyas una vez por semana?" **dijo la profesora en broma, haciendo un gesto con la mano que invitaba a Billy a pasar.

"**Genial, el número de perdedores en la clase aumenta" **dijo un muchacho grandote en la parte de atrás del aula, por su rostro y actitud corporal podía notarse que se trataba de un completo idiota.

La chica rubia rio ante el perfectamente audible comentario, a lo que Spencer fruncía el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar. Pero el chico parado a su lado hablo primero.

"**¿En serio Kleet? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes sacar? Además de ser un comentario algo hipócrita, considerando que tu eres el perdedor más grande que he conocido" **Dijo Billy, con una ceja arqueada. El tipo grandote, que se noto en su rostro que no sabía qué era lo que hipócrita significaba, se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a devolver el golpe, ya fuera física u oralmente.

Pero la bonita chica pelirroja en la que Spencer se había enfocado antes de hablar, cambio su expresión dulce a una de hastió, antes de girarse hacia el muchacho.

"**¿Qué tal si simplemente te metes en tus propios asuntos, Kleet?"** exclamo la chica, ante lo cual se armo el revuelo dentro del salón. Con todos opinando al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus voces en un barullo incesante, como consecuencia de que nada se escuchara en realidad.

"**¡Suficiente!" **exclamo la profesora, su voz alzándose por encima de todas las demás, haciendo a todos los estudiantes pegar un brinco en su sitio. Spencer se sorprendió ante esto, considerando que la pequeña y anciana profesora pudiera alzar tanto la voz.

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio ante esto, siendo la pelirroja y Kleet los últimos en sentarse. Ella le mostro la lengua, en un gesto un poco infantil, ganándose una mirada matadora del grandote.

"**Muy bien, gracias" **dijo la profesora con una sonrisa **"Baruch, ve a sentarte"** Spencer miro a su alrededor ante eso.

_¿Quién es Baruch?_

Observo como el muchacho a su lado fruncía el ceño y se sentaba cerca de la chica pelirroja. Spencer observo su ropa y actitud, además de su rostro.

_No tiene cara de Baruch para nada…_

"**Spencer" **el chico levanto la cabeza, llevando la vista hacia la profesora **"Por favor, continua"**

El chico frunció el ceño, pasando una mano por su cabello, sin saber que decir. Billy, al notar que el chico se encontraba en un apuro, hablo.

"**¿De dónde vienes?"**

"…**Portland"** respondió Spencer sintiéndose algo confuso.

"**¿En serio?" **respondió Billy, como si estuvieran en medio de una conversación normal **"¿Has jugado Polybius*?"**

"**No, nunca vi uno"** dijo en un tono que ocultaba un _"pero me gustaría"_

"**Aw"** dijo con un puchero **"¿Qué te gusta?"**

"**Las películas" **respondió Spencer con simpleza.

"**¿De qué clase?"**

"**Terror…" **por la espalda de Billy bajo un escalofrió, pero siguió con la conversación.

"…**no me gustan mucho, pero el otro día fui con Mallory al cine y vimos la nueva, la de Zombies ¿Sabes? Y ella-"** los ligeros aplausos de las frágiles manos de la profesora detuvieron la conversación.

"**Eso estuvo muy bien, Spencer, cielo, ve a sentarte ahí junto al Sr. Demorado" **dijo la mujer, señalando el pupitre vacio entre Billy y una chica morena.

El castaño asintió, caminando lentamente hacia el pupitre, agradeciendo que estuviera lejos de la rubia y Kleet. Se giro hacia Billy pero el chico tenía la cabeza sobre el libro de historia, como si estuviera luchando por no dormir en medio de la clase.

"**Solo es para aclarar" **dijo el chico en voz alta **"No llegue tarde" **se giro hacia Spencer con una sonrisa **"¿No es así?" **el castaño no respondió pero no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

"**Si que lo hiciste. Abran todos el libro en la página 126" **

Y así, la larga y tediosa clase de historia comenzó.

* * *

***Polybius: **es una leyenda urbana, supuestamente todo ocurrió en Portland. Busquen en Wikipedia para más información.


	2. Sin Pensarlo Dos Veces

La risa de Mallory es cristalina, como el repicar de pequeñas campanas. Y como le gusta el sonido al chico nuevo.

Spencer se ha enterado hace unos segundos, cuando a la hora del almuerzo, sentados todos juntos en una de las mesas de la cafetería les pregunta a Billy y Mallory la siguiente pregunta:

"**¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo?"**

Ambos adolecentes se giran simultáneamente, viéndose fijamente al rostro por un par de segundos, antes de deshacerse entre risas.

Y Spencer siente como sus mejillas se colorean, preguntándose si lo que ha preguntado de verdad es tan estúpido. Y se siente a morir, cuando ve como Shanilla, su compañera de puesto en clase de química y amiga de los chicos frente a él, se lleva la mano a la boca en un gesto delicado y deja salir una risita. No lo ha hecho por mal, es solo que las risas –sobre todo la de Billy, que se ríe con ganas- son contagiosas.

"**Spencer, creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada" **le dice Mallory, aun sin poder recuperarse del todo **"Yo nunca saldría con un chico mas afeminado que yo"**

A Billy se le abre la boca de par en par, llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto tan sobreactuado que llega a pasar colando como algo natural.

"**¿A qué te refieres con eso?"** pregunta, escandalizado, poniendo voz de falsete, como un toque maestro a su representación. Spencer no puede evitar sino pensar en Jonah y sus peleas con Jessica **"Si uno de los dos aquí está confundido, esa eres tú, mi querida marimacho"**

Spencer observa a Mallory, tiene el largo cabello rojo recogido en una coleta alta, una camiseta negra de tirantes y jeans ajustados. La verdad es que ella es tan bonita que no necesita maquillaje, y a los ojos de Spencer no se ve como un marimacho, solo un poco casual.

Ella arquea una ceja perfecta **"Billy, cariño, te has puesto mis vestidos"**

Él se encoge de hombros **"Y tú me has robado mis camisetas…Ahora que lo pienso ¿esos Jeans no son míos?" **

Eso explicaría el ancho dobladillo alrededor de los tobillos de la chica. Billy era demasiado alto.

"…**No" **dice, en ese tonillo en el que se dice una mentira que se espera sea descubierta.

Y la conversación toma un giro algo ridículo, con Mallory alegando que los Jeans para mujer no tienen bolsillos reales y la talla de Billy le queda perfecta. Billy hace el favor de diferir, con un insulto al trasero de su amiga.

Si, la perfecta representación de Jonah y su hermana, con un poco menos de sangre.

El juego se termina convirtiendo en una pelea que ralla en la comedia, con Spencer y Shanilla como espectadores principales en un palco de lujo. Y el chico nuevo no puede sino arrepentirse de no haber llevado su cámara de vídeo.

Y, entre risas, Spencer siente una punzada en el cerebro, que le dice con toda sinceridad y convicción posibles que este tema es mucho más complicado de lo que han dejado ver.

Aunque Spencer siempre ha sido curioso, sabe que preguntar de nuevo seria de lo más imprudente, por lo que lo dejaría pasar, hasta que todo saliera a flote de manera natural. Y las miradas extrañamente largas que les dedica el chico –una versión menos atractiva de Billy- sentado en la mesa de los '_populares' _le indican que sus sospechas son acertadas.

* * *

Shanilla tiene un hermano gemelo.

Billy se lo dice de camino a la clase de Español, justo después de que Mallory se despidiera para dirigirse a su clase de Física, y ve como el rostro de Shanilla no podría ponerse más rojo, cuando pregunta por qué no lo ha visto.

"**¿No es amigo suyo?" **Le pregunta a Billy, imaginando a la tierna versión masculina de Shanilla, suponiendo que tal vez era aun mas tímido que su amiga y se pasara las horas en la biblioteca.

"**¿Rajeev? Si" **respondió Billy, arrastrando las silabas en un tono somnoliento **"Es solo que tiene **_**otras cosas por hacer"**_

Spencer arqueo una ceja, sintiéndose algo confundido por el tono sarcástico de su amigo **"¿Cómo qué? ¿Tareas atrasadas?"**

"**Más como amores retardados"** Respondió Billy, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras que con un gesto de la cabeza, señalo algo frente a ellos.

Spencer se giro, viendo como un chico hindú, que no se parecía en nada a Shanilla, coqueteando -y fallando épicamente, por cierto- con la chica rubia cuyo nombre Spencer en realidad no recordaba -… ¿Coco?... ¿Jojo?- ni estaba interesado en aprender.

La rubia grito de manera repentina, y un hombre rubio, vestido con un impecable traje negro, apareció de la nada y le metió puñetazo a Rajeev en la cara, haciendo que su espalda se golpeara con los casilleros por el impulso.

La rubia solo se fue, caminado con tranquilidad por el pasillo, como si la situación fuera la más normal del mundo.

A Spencer se le abrieron los ojos, grandes como platos, ante el espectáculo **"¿Qué diablos?"**

"**Es el guardaespaldas de Lolo, Adrian" **Explico Billy, -¡Lolo! Ese era su nombre- mientras Shanilla apresuraba el paso para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse.

_¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Desde cuándo los estudiantes de preparatoria tienen guardaespaldas?_

Spencer arqueo las cejas a modo de pregunta.

"**Su padre es rico y ella es obstinada" **Fue la respuesta de Billy, tal vez demasiado simple, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Pero antes de que Spencer pudiera decir algo mas una voz aguda le interrumpió.

"**Está loca por mi" **Exclamo Rajeev alegremente, su sonrisa algo torcida debido a su mejilla hinchada.

Spencer solo pudo preguntarse cómo alguien podría gustar de una chica como Lolo.

No encontró ni una sola razón.

Aun así, a pesar de su mal gusto en las chicas y su demasiado alta autoestima, por decirlo de manera bonita, Rajeev es un chico de lo más agradable, por lo que, él y Spencer se hacen buenos amigos en tiempo record.

Justo estaba con él cuando se metió en su primer problema del año, la verdad es que Spencer no es un chico problemático, para nada, pero tampoco es de los que se dejan hacer.

Por eso, cuando el buscapleitos de Kleet le toma por el cuello de la camiseta, amenazando con meter en su cabeza en el escusado del baño del tercer piso –el más asqueroso de todos, al estar en desuso- como parte de su _rito de iniciación_ en la secundaria Beverly, Spencer no puede sino recordar los concejos de peleas que le ha dado su hermana desde que entro a primero de secundaria.

_Ve por los ojos, el estomago, las rodillas y la entrepierna._

Debido a que Kleet le sostiene por los brazos, lo mejor que Spencer logra hacer es golpearle en la pantorrilla con el talón antes de meterle el codo entre las costillas, haciendo que Kleet le soltara en medio de un gesto de dolor.

Spencer se hecha hacia adelante, con todas las intenciones de correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, un gritito agudo le hace girarse, viendo como el deportista tomaba a Rajeev del cuello de la camiseta, dispuesto a depositar un golpe en su rostro –el segundo en la semana-

Spencer se detiene en su lugar, dando media vuelta y corre hacia Kleet a toda velocidad. El grandote a penas y tiene tiempo de ver como el puño se acerca a su rostro, conectando con su nariz.

Debido al impulso que llevaba Spencer, que no dejo de correr en ningún momento, Kleet cae al suelo de granito, tomando su nariz, torcida y sangrante entre sus manos. Rajeev observa a Spencer como si no pudiera creérselo, mientras el chico nuevo agita su mano en el aire, adolorido.

No ha heredado la fuerza descomunal de su hermana, pero le ha golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que deberían de tener tiempo de alejarse, antes de que a Kleet se le secaran las lágrimas.

Rajeev toma su muñeca, instándole a correr, pero un grito les detiene antes de haber empezado su camino.

"**¡Wright, a la oficina del Director, ahora!"**

* * *

El profesor de Química les ha visto, llegando un poco demasiado tarde a la escena del crimen.

La secretaria del Director, no paraba de hablar por el teléfono con una tal Nancy, hablando de cualquier chisme que se te pudiera ocurrir.

"… **¿Quién diría? Lo ves y parece tan tranquilo, inofensivo, pero viene y noquea a un chico del doble de su tamaño antes de haberse cumplido siquiera dos semanas de clases…"** Nancy respondió algo al otro lado de la línea **"… ¡Le ha roto la nariz! Lo más seguro es que lo expulsen, al chico nuevo, no se toleran los buscapleitos en esta escuela"** esa última parte dicha más bien demasiado alto, con toda la intención de que Spencer le escuchara.

_¿En serio? Según tengo entendido, Kleet ha estudiado aquí desde la primera vez que curso el Séptimo Grado._

Spencer suspiro, sentado en una de las sillas en la sala de espera de la dirección, apartando el flequillo de sus ojos con un gesto rutinario. Ya le vendría bien un corte de cabello.

"**Me gusta eso" **Afirmo una voz a su lado, sobresaltando a Spencer. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Billy, sentado en la silla a su lado.

"**¡Billy!"** Exclamo el chico nuevo, llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar su exaltado corazón.

"**¿Qué onda, Bro?" **Saludo Billy, despatarrándose en la incómoda silla.

"**Te lo diré cuando el corazón me vuelva a latir" **Susurro Spencer, apartando las manos del pecho. Arqueo una ceja en dirección a Billy **"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

Billy se ve algo apenado por un instante, llevando la mano a su nuca, rascándola en un gesto nervioso **"Digamos que hubo un…incidente, en clase de Carpintería…"** Spencer le ve con los ojos abiertos como platos **"En mi defensa ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre encerrar a un puñado de adolescentes con un montón de sierras eléctricas? Es de locos" **Se apresuró a excusarse **"Aparte, no fue tan grave, Randy solo necesito ocho puntos en el brazo derecho, ¡Además! Es zurdo, estará bien"**

Spencer solo pudo observarle largamente, agradeciendo en su interior que hubiera tomado computación como optativa.

"**¿Qué hay de ti, Brostein?" **Spencer sonrió, como cada vez que Billy usaba esos extraños apodos.

"**Me metí en una pelea, con Kleet" **la sonrisa de Billy creció sobre su rostro, en emoción.

"**¿Fuiste tú?" **Exclamo Billy, viéndose algo sorprendido **"¡Todo el mundo está hablando sobre eso! ¡Randy me mando un texto del hospital, diciendo que le pusieron un yeso del tamaño de Massachusetts!" **Reía Billy, mientras le enseñaba su teléfono, con una fotografía para nada atractiva de Kleet, con un enorme vendaje sobre su lastimada nariz. Spencer también se hecho a reír ante la vista.

Repentinamente, en medio de otro chiste, la puerta del despacho del Director se abre, dejando ver a un deprimido Stevie, que camino fuera de la dirección haciendo sus típicas pedorretas, llorando por su consola electrónica perdida, mientras observaba la sanción entre sus pequeñas manos morenas, que dictaba las horas de castigo que le esperaban.

"**Spencer Wright" **Llamo la voz del Director Ponzi, desde el interior de su oficina.

El chico nuevo le dedico una última mirada a Billy, que le ofreció una sonrisa torcida, con aquella dentadura perfecta, junto con un rápido encogimiento de hombros. Spencer se apresuró a devolver el gesto.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al despacho con una parsimonia extraordinaria, tomándose su tiempo en incluso en cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, cosa que el hombre de mediana edad se apresuró a indicarle tras su llegada.

"**¿Sabe por qué esta aquí, Señor Wright?"**

El chico se llevó la vista a los pies, luciendo avergonzado –Ahora, si en verdad se sentía así o no es cosa suya- **"Me he peleado con otro estudiante"**

"**Con Kleet Kleenerson, específicamente hablando" **Agrego el director.

"**¡Ha sido en defensa propia!" **Salto Spencer, defendiendo su inocencia, lo primero que le habían dicho sus padres al transferirle fue que no se metiera en problemas **"Puede preguntar a Rajeev Bugwatti-"**

"**No me interesa porque ha sido, Wright." **Le interrumpio el Director, censurándole **"¿Sabe usted que el Señor Kleenerson es el mariscal de campo?" **La verdad es que se hacía una idea, debido a su chaqueta, con las iniciales y los colores de la escuela, aun así, la pregunta, como las que vinieron a sucesión, no buscaba una respuesta **"¿Sabe usted cuánto dinero aporta a esta escuela, con sus becas deportivas? Puedo decirle que es mucho más del que usted aporta, o incluso su amigo, el Señor Cohen, sentado ahí afuera" **Spencer levanto las cejas hasta la raíz del cabello, sorprendido por la naturaleza de las acusaciones **"¿Sabe usted en el problema que estaríamos si su lesión no le permitiera jugar?" **

Spencer sabía que el hombre exageraba, y que debía quedarse callado, si no quería un castigo mayor al que ya le esperaba, pero su esencia obstinada le hiso replicar: **"Pero ha sido él quien-"**

El director le envio una mirada envenenada **"Señor Wright, su conducta es inaceptable, si se mantiene de esta manera las consecuencias pueden ser irreparables." **Y así, continuo con su discurso psicótico sobre vandalismo, anarquía, robos, cárceles y sillas eléctricas.-La verdad es que Billy ya se lo sabe de memoria-

_¡Oh! La terrible silla eléctrica. _Repitió Spencer en el interior de su cabeza, lleno de sarcasmo, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, en el momento en que el Director Ponzi se giraba hacia la enorme ventana, observando el paisaje de la escuela, para darle peso –y dramatismo forzado- a sus palabras.

_El hombre es un asno._

"**Por esta vez, dejaremos todo el incidente entre nosotros" **Certifico Ponzi, para el alivio de Spencer, mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio, escribiendo algo sobre un trozo de papel **"Pero si vuelvo a verle en mi oficina le expulsare sin miramientos ¿Entendido?"**

"**Si, señor"** aseguro Spencer, de manera obediente.

Ponzi le ofreció el trozo de papel amarillento, revelando una sanción idéntica a la que Stevie se ha llevado hace unos minutos, exceptuando el hecho de que el número de horas de castigo es mayor. _**Son para reforzar el carácter**__,_ afirma Ponzi.

"**Puede retirarse" **Spencer asiente con un movimiento rápido, al tiempo que manda al Director al infierno internamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Billy sigue sentado de aquella manera poco ceremonial sobre la silla metálica. Spencer no le presta demasiada atención mientras camina hacia el escritorio de la secretaria, para que llene los espacios en blanco de su sanción, de la misma manera que lo ha hecho Stevie.

Cuando Billy pasa a sus espaldas, dirigiéndose a la oficina, golpea suavemente la espalda de Spencer, ante lo que este se gira y Billy le dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante, que descoloca al castaño por unos instantes.

"**¡Nos vemos en el castigo, Broseph!"** Se despide animosamente, a un par de pasos de la oficina del Director.

Spencer escucha que la Srta. Bassey, le pregunta algo, o eso supone, ya que no le ha escuchado, perdido en Billy y su manera de caminar, con tanta soltura.

"**¡Glenn, hermano! ¿Qué me cuentas?" **Saluda el adolecente, como si el Director se tratara de un viejo amigo **"¿Cómo esta Lorenzo?"**

"**Cierra la puerta, **_**Baruch**_**" **Le reprende Ponzi, tras un largo suspiro. Pero Spencer encontró algo extraño en la mención del nombre ¿Su terminación, tal vez? ¿La Sra. Rumsfield no lo había pronunciado de manera diferente?

El siguiente comentario, algo irritado, de Billy le dio la razón:

"**¿Glenn, cuantas veces tendremos esta conversación?" **Billy pregunto, de manera casi retórica. **"Es Bar**_**uch. **_**Repite conmigo: Ba–Rock" **Pronuncio Billy lentamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Tras lo que cerró la puerta, observando a Spencer una última vez, dirigiéndole un guiño cómplice mientras lo hacía, ahogando lo que Spencer supuso era su reprimenda.

Los ojos oscuros se mantuvieron en la puerta cerrada, por un tiempo que pareció infinito. Hasta que la voz dulce de la secretaria le devolvió a la realidad.

"**Spencer, cielo, ¿Quieres un pase para tu ultima clase?" **Ofreció la mujer, dejando de hablar por teléfono, aunque apenas y lo separo de su oreja.

Spencer pestañeo repetidas veces, como si despertara de un sueño ¿Qué hacía? Se giró hacia la Srta. Bassey, que le observaba de manera preocupada.

Tardo un segundo en procesar la pregunta, y observo el reloj, que avanzaba sus manecillas lentamente sobre sus cabezas. Se apresuró a negar, faltaban cinco minutos para que se acabara la ultima hora, bien le pediría los apuntes a Shanilla.

La mujer le despacho con cortesía, y en el momento en que el chico nuevo giro en el pasillo y se perdió de vista, exclamo contra la bocina del teléfono:

"**¡Nancy, no te lo vas a creer!"**

Porque lo había visto todo.

* * *

_¡Srta. Bassey! ¡El chismorreo es un defecto muy feo!_

_La secretaria está inspirada en una profesora que tuve una vez, ella esparcía los rumores de los estudiantes más rápido que los mismos, a veces todavía me cuesta creerlo…_

_Espero les haya gustado, lamento lo mucho que me tarde, de hecho, para compensárselos, les daré un Spoiler del siguiente capítulo, de parte de…¡Billy!_

"**¿Confías en mi****?"**

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué podrá significar esto?_

_Lo sabrán la próxima vez que nos encontremos, supongo._

_¡Por favor, dejen Reviews!_

_¡Bye-Bye-Bee!_


End file.
